Battle for Solitude
by Achraf-san
Summary: Set after the Dressrosa arc. Luffy and Law managed to defeat Doflamingo with huge effort, Akainu, Kizaru and Fujitora are going to wage war against the Straw-hats and much more insanity. Some humor, as well as some romance. Read! Rated M for swearing. As well as some other stuff if you'd want, just ask! First fanfic!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece. Hah. Its the property of Eiichiro Oda.

It was finally over. Doflamingo had fallen to the hands of Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar D. Water Law. Dressrosa was saved from the unrighteous new King and his followers, the Donquixote Pirates, and the Royal Family got the country again. Admiral Fujitora, one of the strong Admirals, managed to get away in time, plotting something about the situation, still having time for mocking Doflamingo - who in return cursed the admiral to death. Law finally got his revenge on Doflamingo for killing his dear old friend, Corazon. And so, the Straw Hat Pirates managed to escape alongside the Heart Pirates. Luffy had his last moments with Sabo, though, they still had quite some time to spare. Luffy missed Sabo so much, he thought he died when they were little. Luffy truly was happy the way things turned out. The alliance between Luffy and Law was still standing. It was not just an alliance anymore; it was a relationship of friendship. They thought this would shake the World Government, though, this was just the beginning of more chaos.

"Woohoo!" a certain straw-hat wearing captain yelled. The Sunny was sailing smoothly in the New World, next to them sailing were the Heart Pirates in their Submarine sailing high. Marines were watching from Dressrosa how the Pirates got away, teeths clenched terribly.

"Hey, Tra-guy! Tra-guy," Luffy began yelling at the submarine. "Tra-gay! Get over here with your crew!" Luffy shouted with Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook in the backround. It followed with Law opening getting out of the opening, he then jumped off the submarine, landing on the beautiful Sunny's deck.

"Straw Hat." Law began, "I think I owe you, as well as I owe you an apology." Law finished.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Luffy asked confused. He began picking his nose.

"I dragged you into Dressrosa with the only objective of crashing the production of S.A.D weapons and tools, so then we have a fighting chance to fight and win against Kaido. However, it went much further than that. You helped me beat Doflamingo for my own purpose." He said, looking down a bit with evryone looking a bit somber as well.

However, Luffy was smiling widely. "You're welcome, Tra-guy!" Luffy yelled while grinning.

Law was dumbfounded. "But Straw Hat, I almost got you killed while it wasn't supposed to go down like that. Your crew almost died thanks to Doflamingo... Because it wasn't supposed to go down like that." He said. However, Luffy smiled even bigger. "Its alright, Tra-guy! He attacked my crew... I would kick his rich ass anyway." Luffy said proudly. This caused Nami to giggle.

all of a sudden, while Luffy was still laughing, Luffy saw Law's hand directed right at Luffy.

"Thank you, Straw-hat. Thank you for everything." Law had a half smile on his face. Luffy's face, however, got even a bigger smile than before, if that's even possible.

"You're welcome, Tra-guy." Luffy said, smiling, while closing his hand with Law's.

They both smiled, as did the Straw Hat Pirates. The Heart Pirates would come out of their submarine later.

Admiral Fujitora arrived at Marine HQ, that now has been moved to the New World. He requested if he could talk to the the strongest Navy member, the leader of them all; Sakazuki Akainu, the Navy Fleet Admiral. Fujitora would report back to him personally. Issho got permission, and he entered the room. It was well decorated; there were a few plants here and there, with a nice red-white carpet. At last, the huge desk Sakazuki was sitting behind. He looked fierce, fiercer than ever... Even though Issho is blind, he could sense the determination in Sakazuki's eyes.

"You have returned, Issho, welcome back." The Fleet Admiral spoke.

"I'm happy I could return as quickly. Thank you, though."

"I see..." Sakazuki cocked an eyebrow. "So at last... The reign of Doflamingo has fell at last... By the hands of Straw-Hat." Akainu clenched his right hand into a fiercesome fist, ready to kill Luffy with his own hand.

"Not exactly, Sakazuki, Trafalgar Law, or should I say, Trafalgar D. Water Law was strongly involved, as well. Yes - The Sergeon of Death is a D. at last, its been revealed." Fujitora said, furtherly closing his eyes.

"I see. So it is true. Damn that Doflamingo." Akainu said.

"What do you want to have done about it, Akainu?" Fujitora asked.

"Nothing. Not yet anyway. However, which way did Straw-Hat go?" He asked, more interested in Luffy.

"I'm blind, remember."

"Sure I do." Akainu spoke, finishing his smoke.

Luffy was lying on his bed on the ship. His stomach was a bit covered in bandages, but he didn't care, all he could ever car for were his friends and meat. He had slept for a day; boy was he tired. He got up and sat down on his bed with a happy smile on his face. But then, there was knocking.

'Heh, knocking, hilarious.' he thought.

Knock

'Haha.' He laughed again.

Luffy, are you in there?

'Yes I'm in here. Why wouldn't I be. I smell meat."

Try not to get lost in your meaty words, if you know what I'm sayin!

"Hahahaha! What the hell's going on!" He laughed his ass off.

Luffy the hell?

"Haha! AHAHAHA! I'M DYING!"

"LUFFY!" a rather girly voice shouted outside his locked door.

...

"Huh. Hey there Nami." Luffy smiled while greeting her through the door while still sitting on the bed.

"What was that all about, Luffy? You sounded extremely... Gosh, nevermind. Just open up already." She said demandingly, still lovingly.

"Coming!" He said. He got off the bed and ran to the door, he then unlocked the door.

"Hey there," He said lovingly.

"Hey, Luffy." Nami said.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Luffy asked her.

"Just... I wanted to tell you you've done great against Doflamingo... Thank you." She said smiling, she gave him a soft smack on his Straw hat.

Luffy was shocked at first, but he then grinned. "You bet! You're my Nakama. If somebody even thinks of touching my friends, they'll get the ass-whoop that they'll feel their entire life." He said with confidemce. This caused Nam to giggle.

"Hey, Luffy," she began. However, it was only natural for Luffy not to be able to respond to his Navigator whilst hearing Sanji's shouts towards his crew to alert them breakfast's ready.

"Sorry Nami, but breakfast's ready! I honestly can't wait, I'm star~~" but Luffy was cut off by a punch.

"OWW! NAMI WHAT WAS THAT FOR HUH!? MEAT!" The scène got even bigger. Too much for the captain to resist.

"Well, because..." But when she answered, he was already gone. With a heavy sigh, she exited the boys' room.

"Stupid."

**End of chapter 1**

**Hey guys! I'm sort of new to the community so umm... Hi! Nah, seriously, if you read this, thanks a lot! I'd appreciate it if you'd give a review. I accept flames. Also, I'd appreciate it if you'd give me tips to get better. Also, tell me when I have grammatical-related errors. Till next time! Sorry I talk so much. Bye! Oh, and don't worry! I will be conttinuing this story. Love you guys!**


End file.
